Red
by mika-thoma
Summary: When rain falls heavy, and a small man is trapped under a narrow roof, scared and shaking from the loud rumbles of thunder.. A man comes to pick him up. A man he was shocked to see. Guy's Family x Sadie


**Title:** " " Red " "  
**Author:** Mika  
**Beta:** thethirdstone  
**Band:** Guy's Family, Sadie  
**Pairing:** Kight x Mizuki  
**Rating: **PG13  
**Genre:** Romance, angst  
**Chapters: **One shot  
**Warning: **None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Summary:** But when he hears some rustling his head jerks up.  
**Notes:** Finally, I wrote something whole. Comments are love ^^,

Something wet falls upon his cheek and, stupidly, he stops in his tracks. Stretching out his arm, his palm facing the sky. He stares down at it as one, two, three raindrops fell.

**Plip.**

**_Plip._**

**Plip.**

By the time he lookes up to gaze at the cloud covered gray sky, more rain comes falling down. He's a little dazed, as he stands there staring up at the darkened heaven. In a hurry, he pickes up some speed and runs towards the closest shop, to find some shelter by the narrow roof. But the rain comes crashing harder. Trapping him. Glancing around, he keeps trying to come up with a plan to get away.

A sharp crack was heard as it rumbled roughly from up above, the man's fingers fly up and grip fistfulls of hair; he's keeping his eyes shut tightly. And then it passes. It lets go of him. He looks at his surroundings; the rain doesn't seem that would cease anytime soon but he lets out a relieved sigh.

Looking to his side, he notices the presence of a familiar tall brunette. He says nothing, but the shock of seeing the guitarist is etched on his face.

Thunder growles and scares him, sending shivers down his spine. He cringes and grabs fistfulls of his white shirt, clinging to himself in despair. But when he hears some rustling his head jerks up.

**Splash.**

**Splash.**

All his big eyes see is the back of the brunette running into the rain and becoming merely a black spot as he disappeares into the misty rain.

Shaking in fear, still clawing at his shirt, his head hangs low and his eyes are closed. His lips are trembling and his teeth bite the inside of his cheek.

Then someone speaks in an awfully cold voice that he had come to love over the years. He jerkes his head up again, only to see the taller man hovering above him, with an umbrella to keep out the rain.

"Come on."

He says gently, as he stretches out his hand for the other to take.

The blonde looks at the soft expression, confused but reaches out ,grabbing the offered hand. Holding tightly on to it. They start to walk away from the temporary shelter the older man had settled under, with wide eyes and a blush decorating his normally pale, now cold cheeks.

"Wha- What are you doing?"

"It would be bothersome if you caught a cold and a certain leader would scold me."

"Forget it. I'll go home by myself!"

"Shut up."

Even with the sour pout plastered upon his face, he does not let go, he just pulls him along down the road. Heading somewhere. Going... home. He's a step behind the younger one. Without him knowing, he lookes up at the determined eyes that simply stare ahead and his lips curl slightly up in a smile and warmth fills his saddened heart.

Draping a towel over the blonde's head, he ruffles it roughly so it would suck up the water.

"I can do it myself."

He narrowes his eyes and snarles at the other, slapping his hands away.

The man doesn't put up a fight, he just withdraws.

He sits back down on the bed placed by the window, as the rain streaks down the glass. Silence engulfs them both and neither offers any words to the other.

Lightnings lit up the room occasionaly, and the thunders follow with deep rumbles. Shivering, he pulls the towel lower, to cover up his face and he's taken by surprise as strong hands wrap around his weak wrists. The towel falls from his head and he's pulled back to the warm chest of the taller man. A hand finds it's way through the blonde locks and the other wraps itself around his waist.

"I knew it. You're still scared."

He closed his eyes, allowing the other one to pull him closer, hold him tighter, take him to another world

"It was right of me to go pick you up."

He returns the hug, clinging onto his escape, this man, a shining knight in black.

"Kight?"

The large hands grab shaky shoulders, push him aside gently, so he can see the face of the other man.

"..an... ...yo.."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

His head is pounding, so he buries it back into the other man's chest. His eyes has filled with tears long ago.

He clasps the black shirt of the other man, burying his tainted face into the soft material; and a smile graces the other one's face as he wrap his arms around the neck of the vocalist.

_Thank you for being near me._

_Thank you for helping me._

_Thank you for acknowledging me._

_Thank you for being **born**._

_In this world, you are the most important one for me._

Their hands are bound together by the legendary red string of fate. Tangled around their arms, loosely wrapping them up. A single loose end falls down where their index fingers are hooked. As it falls down, it turns into a stream of **_blood_**.

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

**Drip.**

A walk in the rain. Hands entwined, far in the distance. The rain falls heavy around them.

They are walking so closely under the umbrella they share, that their shoulders touch, every now and then.

Abruptly, one hand lets go. He keep walking further, but the blonde stops.

"Mizuki?"

He looks over his shoulder, but he keeps on walking.

"MIZUKI!"

A black haze has formed far away ahead. He screams, but the other one keeps walking. **_Away_**. Away. The umbrella drops to the ground. An arm stretches out. Fingers spread. The blood red thread wrapped around their fingers. Hand. Wrist. Silence fills up everything that's left, again.

**Tick - tock.**

**Tick - tock.**

**Tick - tock.**

**Tick - tock.**

**Tick - tock.**

"KIGHT!"

He cries out, then stands up, leaning his weight on his arms, hands placed on the white sheets on the bed.

The room is white and the curtains flutter in the wind, a whisp of air, current, from beyond the open window. There's only a bed there, a chair. A small nightstand. On the wall, a clock hangs. Ticking. Ticking. Ticking. Time is flowing even if it's not what we desire.

His body is wrapped in sickening white bandages. The blood red string though, still hangs onto his hand. The thread flows into that black hole where he had been.

_It's still there._

_We're still connected together._

_I'll draw you to me with this **red thread**._

_Just wait... this time I'll go to pick you up._


End file.
